Protegido (AmeIce)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: América e Islamdia estaban saliendo desde hacía un tiempo, muchos creen que es algo inexplicable, pero la realidad es que ambos se conocían desde hace bastantes años. •Semi-histórico. •Mención de Segunda Guerra Mundial


—¡Yo seré quien te proteja de ahora en adelante!, porque ¡soy yo el héroe!.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del joven islandés desde hacía un par de años atrás, cuando fue casi que la primera vez que estuvo cerca de él y no era una reunión con Dinamarca, desde hacía un poco antes de llegar a los términos de su independencia, esas palabras que repetía cada día el americano entre risas, cada vez que le recuerda que son una pareja conformada desde hacía un corto periodo de tiempo y que por más cliclé que suene, recordaron que hacía unos días en un Starbucks confirmaban sospechas de que ambos no evitaban gustarse, más allá de que Emil y Alfred tuvieran una diferencia de edad humana grande y más allá de que por cosas de la vida, Emil fue el "protegido" de Alfred, culpando un poco el hecho de que Arthur estuvo en sus tierras, luego de haber tomado unas no muy amables palabras con este, que terminaron en una retirada y en preferir dejarle el trabajo "duro" a aquel americano de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y una sonrisa típicamente "americana", del que a duras penas tenía referencia por haber sido arrastrado a constantes reuniones de Dinamarca, en los tiempos en los que tuvo que aprender danés sea que hubiera querido o no.

Todavía le parecía claramente sorprendente a Emil ese detalle que su actual pareja fuera Alfred, con quien hubiera negado todo tipo de vínculo o conocimiento en general, si no fuera por su acento americano al hablar en inglés, música de aquel país entre viejos discos de música, incluyendo igual su lista en Spotify, lecturas constantes a periódicos estadounidenses para informarse un poco y el hecho de que le guste la Coca-Cola, su país mismo lo demuestra; pero aún así todavía le sorprendía besar esos labios que luego de aquel acto, solo mostraban una sonrisa.

Emil todavía recuerda cuando en 1940 Arthur llegaba a sus tierras, había escuchado que Dinamarca y Noruega fue ocupada por alemanes, prometiéndole el inglés que iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantener la neutralidad y seguir haciendo de su tierra, independiente pero todavía con relación danesa, el paraíso que había forjado, aunque el islandés no se la creía mucho, terminaba por aceptar.

—Arthur, dime, ¿que harás aquí?, mis habitantes no conocen muchos extranjeros.

—¿Has escuchado de los alemanes?, pues creo que debo sacarlos de aquí y tal vez hacer un par de bases militares…—

El inglés parecía convencido, un par de ayuda para proteger a Islandia pero hacer de allí bases militares, cuando claramente dijeron estar en son de neutralidad.

—Para ahí un momento, ¿crees que porque estoy solo y necesito ayuda puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, ¿no?.—

Si algo le sonaba mal a Emil, le sonaba mal, y recordaba haber escuchado sobre la neutralidad que iba a mantener la tierra de Islandia con la guerra.

—Iceland, es por tu bien, ayuda de parte y parte, tú cooperas, yo coopero.

—Yo de ti, no me preocuparía por mi, creo que hace poco escuché que mi pueblo no está contento y si ellos no lo están, yo tampoco lo estaré.—

Aquellas palabras fueron detonantes no solo de una discusión que duró un largo tiempo, si no igual protestas pequeñas que obligaron al inglés dar disculpas al pueblo como podía y discutir con el islandés durante el año que vivió el inglés allí.

—Vaya, veo que un niño no puede solo con un pueblo que parece no pasar de las 20.000 personas.— Espetaba el inglés con un ánimo no muy bueno por lo visto.

—¿qué querías tú?, ¿que te sonrieran como si fueras un salvador?, estás equivocado, muy equivocado Arthur.— Comentaba manteniendo una irritación por estar casi que compartiendo territorio con el inglés

—Lo necesitabas, pero claro, dicen que no respetamos tu neutralidad solo por poner un par de bases militares.

—¿Dices que eso no es irrespetar mi neutralidad?, no me hagas reír, ya tengo mucho con no haberte echado.

—Aunque me vaya, te dejaría a alguien a cargo.— El inglés parecía regañar al islandés como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, notando que este solo puso mala cara respondiendo de mala gana.

—Con que te vayas es suficiente, ¡no te soporto!.— Esa fue la primera vez que Islandia debido al hastío que sentía de ver cada momento el rostro del inglés, prefirió que se fuera él, y dejar a alguien más a cargo, porque ni él ni su pueblo lograron compaginar.

Claro está que recuerda que su pueblo tampoco estaban felices que los estadounidenses estuvieran, para ellos eran todos "la misma historia", pero logró apaciguarlos más que cuando el británico estuvo allí.

Pero la memoria que más rondaba en su cabeza era la llegada de América a su territorio, era bastante temprano, el islandés dormía y la ocupación tanto danesa como noruega afectaban un poco su ser al ser todavía semi-dependiente a Dinamarca, teniendo un par de grados de fiebre y un resfriado común que incluían un dolor de cabeza que hacía quejarse de la luz del sol de medianoche al ser junio de 1941.

Aquel dolor de cabeza incrementaba al la puerta de su hogar ser tocada varias veces, insistencia, lo que le sobraba a quien estaba allí.

El islandés ese día se levantó a las malas, se sorbió la nariz debido al resfriado y salió a ver quien era, llegando a la sorpresa absoluta, pero manteniendo clara molestia y seriedad, otro día sin estar solo.

—Hello!, ¡Alfred F. Jones a tu servicio!, o bueno, ¡América!, ¡yo seré quien te proteja de ahora en adelante!, porque, ¡soy yo el héroe!.

—¿Para estas cosas abro la puerta?.— Bufó antes de presentarse. —Islandia, Emil Steilsson, ¡bla, bla, bla!— Suspiraba rendido el islandés, su estado tampoco es que fuera el mejor para detallar a su acompañante; igual sabía un poco que alguien venía en reemplazo a Arthur.

La risa de Alfred era algo que retumbaba en los oídos del pobre islandés, aquel absurdo ruido era algo que lo molestaba en un primer instante, sentía que no iba a terminar bien con él, lo que terminaba siendo una vil mentira.

Islandia dejó pasar al estadounidense, a las malas y tomando un vaso de agua, empezando con el ruido en su hogar y preguntas para la opinión del islandés inoficiosas.

—¿Por qué estás así?, ¿te hicieron algo?, ¡esta tierra es muy hermosa!, ¿por qué no sales?, ¡deberías aprovechar estas tierras!.—

Todas esas frases de golpe irritaban un poco al islandés que se quejaba un poco por la irritación.

—¿Acaso no ves como estoy?, Dinamarca todavía afecta un poco en mí y por supuesto tengo fiebre, ahora cállate…— Se quejó el joven islandés luego de aquellas palabras.

Aquellos primeros días fueron un desastre, pero entrañables a su manera, sí hay algo que recuerda vívidamente el más joven en edad humana era aquellas comidas en las que las conversaciones eran en torno al americano, eran para su opinión estúpidas pero fuera del desastre, hablar con él le llenaba en cierto modo, aunque hasta hayan caído por error en un géiser, ¿por qué?, culpa de Alfred.

La fiebre curó a los días, claro está, eso fue pasajero y las tonterías igual, pero, ¿acaso no fue con el americano la primera vez que habló de su independencia?, tomaron el tema unos meses antes que Alfred se retirara, todavía recordándole que iba a protegerlo, aquello fue una conversación simple, mirando el cielo estrellado.

—¿Por qué hiciste tanto por mí?.— Iniciaba preguntando el islandés. —Cocinar, ayudarme con la tierra, meter las narices dónde no te llaman…

La risa de Alfred no se hizo esperar por la comentario.

—¿Buscas respuestas?, veo que todavía eres muy joven.

—Soy mayor que tú, nací en el 845 después de Cristo, por lo que no tienes porqué justificar la juventud con esto.

—Igual, pareces no entender que te estoy protegiendo de los malos.

—¡Y tú pareces no entender que no quiero depender de alguien para sobrevivir Alfred!.— Aquella explosión de emociones había sido detonante de un par de lágrimas del islandés. —Todos me usan a sus expensas cuando quise ser independiente, todavía tengo parte danesa, a las malas me han hecho creer que el mundo es solo un lugar dónde dependes y si no, hay guerra.

—No te han mostrado la parte bonita del mundo, pero te entiendo, ser dependiente, luchar, pero creéme, ¡guardo ilusión de que la guerra terminará!.— Comentaba el americano jugando cual niño pequeño con los cabellos del islandés.—Veo que lo que quieres es libertad.

—No me toques.— Apartaba la mano ajena. —Cuando hablo de querer libertad, hasta tú estás en mi camino.

—Yo solo te protejo, pero si quieres ser independiente y buscar la libertad, tal vez solo debes hacer como yo, levantarte, ser un heróe y luchar.

Aquella palabras llegaban al islandés y hacían que ese fuera su lema, hasta cuando en 1942 Alfred no estaba, hasta cuando en Junio de 1944 sin levantar arma alguna, solo su palabra, vio como firmó su constitución y ahora no dependía de nadie; de nuevo solo, de nuevo sin nadie que lo moleste.

La guerra terminó meses después, pero, una sorpresa llegaba a su hogar en Octubre de ese año.

—¡El heróe escuchó que hiciste lo correcto, ¿no, Islandia?.

—¿Que haces aquí Alfred?.

—¡Vine a visitarte!, debía felicitarte y tal vez darte mi apoyo como siempre lo he hecho.

—¿Cuando volviste?

—Hace poco, muy poco a mi opinión.—El americano hizo una seña militar al más bajo, sonriendo, aquel momento luego de la guerra iba a ser la primera declaración de lealtad escuchada. —Bienvenido al mundo, República de Islandia, ¡felicitaciones por lo que hiciste!, eres un héroe.

El primer abrazo de ambos fue ese, las lágrimas del islandés ya no eran amargas, puesto que la felicidad a partir del apoyo era algo que los había unido a pesar de haber pasado un largo tiempo para haber llegado a un nivel de confianza tan grande y poder ser ambos lo que eran ahora.

Emil aquel día estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en aquel Starbucks dónde había escuchado por primera vez al estadounidense decirle que gustaba de su personalidad que poco a cambiado desde los años que se conocían y dónde el islandés solo luchaba para no volver a caer en el error de que lo quería más que como un anterior protegido.

—Emil, ¿te ocurre algo?, a penas me has dado palabra.

—No es nada Alfred, solo, recuerdos, que me hacen recordar algunos detalles sobre nosotros.

—¡No me digas que todavía piensas que soy el heróe que cuidó de tí!.

—Más que eso, y más que un tonto que, en serio, me sorprende que seamos pareja, fuiste quien me impulsó a querer a alguien por primera vez, y ese fuiste tú.— Comentaba por última vez el islandés antes de ocultar su sonrojo, notando la sonrisa del más alto.

—Extrañaba esas palabras tuyas Emil, ¡las extrañaba bastante!.

Y así ha estado viviendo la República de Islandia, sin fuerzas militares pero con una ayuda indirecta, de aquel hombre, que empezó siendo, quien lo protegió durante una guerra.


End file.
